In a conventional hybrid vehicle, a rotation feedback control of a motor-generator is performed to decrease a shift shock so that an input rotation speed corresponds to a target rotation speed during an inertia phase during which the input rotational speed varies in accordance with the shift. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-257610 teaches one such rotation feedback control.